Solar collection devices typically employ reflective mirrors, lenses, and the like, for concentrating solar energy and directing the energy into a collector, such collectors typically taking the form of a heat exchange coil receiving water or other fluid therethrough. Patents have previously been issued for semispherical transparent dome-like and tent-like devices which receive solar energy within the interior thereof for utilization by heating of a fluid passing through the interior of such devices.
The following U.S. patents disclose solar energy collection devices:
U.S. Pat. Nos.
2,213,894--Sept. 3, 1940 PA0 2,859,745--Nov. 11, 1958 PA0 2,987,961--June 13, 1961 PA0 3,077,190--Feb. 12, 1963 PA0 3,118,437--Jan. 21, 1964 PA0 3,171,403--Mar. 2, 1965 PA0 3,179,105--Apr. 20, 1965 PA0 3,182,654--May 11, 1965 PA0 3,469,902--Sept. 30, 1969.
The present invention provides an improved device for collecting and concentrating the energy provided by the sun, solar radiation being received through the walls of a transparent pyramidal housing according to the invention and being converted to heat energy therewithin. The heat energy is transferred to a fluid, such as water or air, which enters the pyramidal housing through an inlet pipe and exists the housing through an outlet pipe. A sealed fluid flow system disposed within the pyramidal housing is formed of materials having high heat conductivity properties, the heat energy being transferred through the walls of said flow system in order to elevate the temperature of the fluid flowing within said system. The pyramidal housing itself is also sealed from ambient in order to more efficiently retain the heat energy therewithin.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a solar energy collector capable of long life.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sealed pyramidal housing formed of transparent material and having fluid inlet and outlet means provided therein, a fluid being circulated within the housing for absorption of heat energy concentrated within the housing.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully herein described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.